The Game We Played
by TIRN33
Summary: What you need to know is that it started with indi and jay sparring, indi got hurt but didnt tell him, handcuffs got involved, punishment got involved, articles of clothing were removed...Written by TIRN33 & Newsiesgirllaces :D


**Well, Indi belongs to Newsiesgirllaces :D I just helped write this :D**

* * *

><p>I laid on the ground, my sides burning in pain. "You okay Bajita?" Jason questioned, standing a few feet away."Peachy." I grunted and stood up wearily. I think I have some broken ribs. Jason threw another punch at me and I dodged. I went under his arm and got him in the stomach. He fell forward face first. I brought my knee up and kneed him right in the jaw.<p>

"Nice." Jason chuckled, then threw his fist into my stomach making me grunt again. His fist dug directed into one of the spots I thought my one of my ribs were broken. I hissed in pain, but kicked Jason in the shin as hard as I could. He fell, but quickly got up and ran towards me. I braced myself despite my ribs burning. He tackled me to the ground, knocking the air out of me. I breathed heavily but I didn't give up. I still willed myself to fight despite the pain. As I tried to get up, Jason grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the ground. I glared at him.

"Really?"

Jason smirked and put all his weight on my wrists as he squeezed them, tightly.

"Who says we're not still sparring." he smirked he quickly pulled out some handcuffs and slapped them on me as I tried to escape. "That'll make things more interesting." he smiled while I scowled at him.

"I swear to god, Jay. Let go." I couldn't hold the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"Awww, getting a little nervous Indi?" he chuckled as he stroked my cheek with his one hand keeping his other on the handcuffs suffocating my wrists.

"Get off..." I growled.

"Why? I like this position." "Off."

"Wait a moment." he muttered as his hands brushed across my ribs. "You're injured."

"I'm fine." I growled. Jason pressed a hand harshly on my side, causing me to yelp in pain.

"No you are not. You're hurt! Why didn't you say anything!" he questioned angrily.

"Because we were sparring, you idiot!"

"You could have told me, dammit!" He pulled me up from the floor; but still didn't uncuff me.

I grunted as he held me by my shoulder. I was aching all over, but I tried not to show it. "Jason I'm fine."

"No you're not! You are in pain, I don't want to hurt you." he growled as he held me and I whimpered in pain when he dug his thumb into my ribs.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then what are you doing?" I questioned, trying not to stutter from my tender sides

"This is your punishment." he growled as he pressed harder making me shout in pain.

"Stop!" I cried and yanked away from him. "Stop it!"

He frowned. "Then at least let me help you."

"NO!"

"YES!"

I glared at him and he pulled me to the kitchen counter where there was good light.

"At least take these cuffs off of me." I growled.

"No." he answered simply as he laid me down on the cold counter. He then started to lift up my shirt.

"Jason..."

"Shut up." He growled as he pulled it over my head, but stopped at the cuff. He gently ran his hand across the already showing bruise.

"It's fractured."

"Thanks to you."

"You should have told me!"

"I don't NEED you to take care of me, Jason! I can't handle it!"

He glared at me and jabbed at my bruise making me yelp in pain again.

"You should have told me." he hissed as he continued to put pressure on my bruises. I squirmed and looked at him angrily.

"Damn you Jason! Quit it!"

He reached for I once more. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the nuts. "STOP!"

Jason held himself for a second and took deep breaths. I hurt him.

Jason then scowled at me and grasped my hair roughly. I closed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see whatever kick or punch he would throw come at me.

He yanked me forward and surprisingly kissed me. I was so unprepared that he practically shoved his tongue down my throat. I could feel his hands feel all over my body and I wanted him to stop. I brought my hands-that were still handcuffed-to his chest and tried to pull him away. But he shoved himself towards me. Opening my legs and pressing himself between them. I pulled away.

"Stop."

But he didn't...

I could feel my heart leaping out of my chest.

Oh my god. Not again. Please not again. I don't want to be raped! I had to fight to keep what little bit of innocence I have left and I can't let it be taken away. Not so easily. Not yet.

"Jason, stop!" I exclaimed, but he leaned in towards me more. Tears started to streak my face and I punched him in the face as hard as I could with my hand cuffs.

He pulled away, rubbing his jaw. He then was on me again.

"Stop it!" I cried as I shoved him off.

He smother at me. "Scared?"

"It's not fucking funny!"

I tried to get off of the counter and run but he held me down. "Jason stop! Stop please!" I started to sob as tears coursed down my cheeks.

This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

"Relax," He whispered in my ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Punishment."

"Please...don't-."

"I'm not." He chuckled. "I want to though." He kissed my neck softly.

I sighed in content and melted into his soft kiss on my neck. Jason looked up at me.

"Uh oh, can't have this happening." Jason smirked. I looked at him perplexed and his hand lightly stroked my cheek. "I can't have you enjoying your punishment."

"Just drop it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I felt his hand grope my breast.

"JASON!"

I shuttered and tried to smack his arm away. I was never touched like that ever.

"You're going to be eighteen in a few weeks. Better get used to this soon. If it's not by me, it'll be by someone else." I squirmed under his touch uncomfortably.

"I-I..." Well that was true. But still...I just...I-.

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

I shook slightly, looking at him timidly.

"Jason, I'm…"

"Scared?" I was silent. He knew how I felt. "Don't worry Indi." he said softly was kissing my forehead, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

He kissed down my neck and right to my chest...I shuddered and closed my eyes. I could feel his hands go around my back and snap my bra off.

I immediately stiffened and held myself tightly. I felt like someone was peeling away my exterior trying to get at the heart of me. I didn't know if I liked the feeling or didn't.

"c-can you at least uncuff me?" I asked nervously.

Jason chuckled and shook his head.

"Now what kind of punishment would it be if I agreed to what you ask. I could feel my heart sink.

He grabbed the kitchen knife and cut my bra straps off.

"Jason!" I shouted.

"How else am I supposed to take your bra off?" he tossed it to the side and looked down at me.

I felt so self conscious and I positioned my arms awkwardly because of the hand cuffs, covering what I could as I shook.

"J-Jason." I whispered, completely terrified. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Relax," He whispered. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

He leaned in and kissed me softly before he started kissing downward towards my chest. I blushed and felt my Goosebumps tingle as he got towards my breast.

This can't be happening. I thought to myself. Wh-what is he doing? Why am I letting him do this. Should I? He is so hot and I love him, but do I really want this to happen now? I took a deep breath. I Love him. He won't hurt me. He won't. I pulled my hands up and ran them through his hair. He moaned as my nails ran across his scalp. He kissed my breast and started to play with them. I moaned in content. Why does this feel so good. So right. My fear quickly was melting away as I looked into Jason's blue-green eyes.

He looked at me so caring and loving, but looked like he was eager to please me. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. I stared at body and blushed. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" He questioned.

"No." I lied.

"Your mouth says no but the way you're blushing tells me otherwise."

I timidly reached my hand out to touch his abs. They were so… so great. They were hard from his exercising and yet his skin was so soft on top. Not baby soft, but, well, soft enough to make me want to sleep on it.

I stroked his abs gently and grinned at the feeling of his skin.

"Having fun?"

"Don't ruin it." I stated.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he whispered as he caressed my cheek. I brought my hands higher up to his Pecs where I lightly brushed over them, including his nipples. He shuddered slightly and I smiled. I never had gotten that reaction out of Jason. I wanted to do it again. I repeated the motion and Jason grabbed my hands.

"Having a little too much fun for it to be a punishment.

"He dove in and bit me on the neck. What came out of my mouth was something between a moan and a scream. He then began to lick it and suck on it.

"Don't leave a hickey!" I ordered.

"Too late." he muttered.

I groaned. Then I felt his hands trail down to my shorts. Then I felt his hands trail down to my shorts. As he played with the zipper he continued to suck at my bite on my neck. I moaned and I could feel Jason smile against my neck.

"Mmmmm. I know you like this."

"No." I lied.

"Quit lying." He growled as he shoved his hand down my pants.

"Unf!" was the sound that came out of my mouth. I didn't expect that at all, and the feeling of a hand in there was very weird.

I suddenly felt something inside me and I cried out in pleasure AND pain. It felt weird but amazing at the same time. He moved it in and out and I squirmed. "J-Jason!"

"Damn Indi, you're tight." he said in a husky voice and I whimpered as I breathed heavily. "Are you enjoying this? C'mon Indi, say that you like this." he grinned. I couldn't. My heart was thudding rapidly and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"N-no." I moaned as I arched my back. Shit, it felt amazing. "Say it." he hit something. Something that made my entire body feel like little bits of lightning was shooting through my body and making me shudder. I cried out. I felt pure bliss and amazement. I could feel my eyes start to roll back and little black spots started flashing around.

"Ugh…" I moaned, feeling drained.

"Admit it, Indi. You're defiantly enjoying this." Jason said as he went faster.

"Ah!" I cried as my back arched even further. "S-shut up!"

"Why would I shut up, Indi?" he questioned as he thrusted his fingers faster and faster into me. "I think my voice turns you on more."

"Agh!" I didn't know how to react to what was happening to me.

"S-stop...Jason I'm gonna..." oh god. I could feel my stomach tighten up. I was gonna-

"JASON!"

I felt my release coming, but he pulled his fingers out, and I had nothing.

"It's a punishment, remember." he whispered as I watched him lick his fingers. My face was flushed and I was too sore to lung at him, but I wanted to.

"Yummy." He smirked. I suddenly felt him pull my pants down completely.

"NO!" I shouted.

"I'm a little hungry." He then went down between my legs.

"Ah!" I cried as I felt his tongue inside me.

"Ja-Jas-son… what… what unf! Are you d-doing?" I moaned . He looked up at me and smiled.

"Having fun." he then dove back in-between my legs causing me to shout again. My hands shot towards his hair, I wrapped my fingers in it and yanked on it. I felt him moan at this. I threw my head back and cried out. Ohgoohgodohgodohgodohgod! All the tension that was building and building all seemed to explode out in a giant release. I flopped backwards feeling completely drained but I could still feel Jason lapping away at me. I was breathing heavy now. Sweat dripping softly down my forehead. I let go of his hair and tried to regain my composure. I froze when I heard his pants unzip...I didn't want to look but my eyes were drawn towards it regardless. There was a bulge in his underwear. I knew that it wanted attention. Question was, could I give it to him?

"I helped you, so do you mind helping me?" He tossed his pants to the side and reached in his pants to pull it out.

My eyes widened and blushed. The thing was very large, very thick, and very erect. I didn't know exactly what to do with it. I gently reached out and stroked it several times, causing Jason to moan and bite his bottom lip. I then grabbed it and started to slide my hands up and down it. Judging by Jason's reactions, I could tell that he liked that.

I leaned forward and licked the tip lightly.

"Oh, god..." He moaned. "Just shove it in."

Despite my fear, I smirked at him.

"Nah." I answered and continued to lightly lick at his head and then his sides, but I didn't stick it in my mouth.

"D-don't tease me." He growled. "This is YOUR punishment."

He grabbed my hair and pushed me onto it. I tried to jerk myself back due me almost chocking but I was able to retain by composure. I sucked hard, but I didn't want to give in to him so easily. I had to do something. I then smirked. I had the most sensitive part of his body in my mouth. I lightly nibbled and Jason yelled in frustration and slight pain.

"Goddamit!" He cursed. "Indi, I swear."

I wrapped my tongue around the tip.

"Oh my-whoa!"

I was having the time of my life teasing him with my tongue and my teeth. He disserved it after all he had done to me.

"You know I want you to do Jason?" I smirked. Before he could even respond, I stated, "I want you to scream. Not growl or anything but scream." I smirked at his face.

"I told you this is you punish-oh." he moaned loudly as I gave a lard suck on the head. I swirled my tongue around and began to push my head up and down on his head. I could feel his fingers tighten in my hair. I smirked and used my tongue to lick it like a lollipop

"Oh god! Indi! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" I let go off him.

"You're gonna wish I finished you off?" I questioned with a smirk. Jason's face fell as he growled and glared at me.

"Finish." He growled. "Nope." He screamed in annoyance. "There it is."

I laughed and he grabbed the kitchen knife nearby and lightly placed it on neck. "Finish it." he growled again and I smirked."You wouldn't use that on me."

"Try me." He glared. I pressed my neck up against it. "Go ahead, big boy."

Jason growled in frustration, and removed the knife from my neck but then swiped it at my shoulder, leaving a light thin cut. I hissed in pain, and he grabbed my chin."You want me to make it better? Then finish me now." he said desperately

"Is that desperation I hear?" I teased. "I think I know your weakness now."

Jason cut my shoulder again, but that time, deeper. I grunted and Jason grabbed my hair. "Just finish me dammit!"

"What's the magic word?" "NOW!" "Wrong answer." I squeezed his member again; causing him to groan. "Please..." I smiled. I had him.

"That's a good boy." I started to suck on him again. I attempted to deep throat but that wasn't working to well so I ended up bobbing my head up and down. "Ahhhh!" Jason screamed.

I could feel him coming close. I was about to pull back again, but he grabbed my head and pushed me back down on him.

A stream of tangy liquid entered my mouth and the only thing that I could think to do was swallow. There was so much of it but finally it was done and I could stop my rapid swallowing. He let go of me and I panted as I caught my breath from sucking him

"You SWALLOWED? That's amazing." Jason panted as he shoved me backdown on the counter. He then laid on my chest. "Perfect."

"Jason you taste weird." I stated and he only chuckled and began to lightly lick my shoulder, where he had cut me.

"Sorry I cut you." "No you're not." "Yes I am." He kissed it. "That was rude of me." "Yes it was." "Want me to make it up to you?"

I looked at him confused."I thought I was being punished." I said sharply. Jason smirked at me."I punished you enough. Now all I want to do is pleasure you."

My face paled. "What?" "Let me pleasure you." He got up on his elbows and hovered above me. "I'll be gentle."

"I… I dunno Jason." I stuttered. Jason lifted me up bridal style and carried me to his room."See, you'll be comfortable. We don't need to be on the kitchen counter." he smiled. I was still apprehensive.

He laid me down on the bed. "It's okay. I won't do anything you don't want me to.""I-I..." My courage finally broke through. "I want you to take me." Jason smiled. "Bout time." He uncuffed my hands.

Before he could do anything I immediately grabbed his hair and pulled his head down to my face. I kissed him hungrily. At first Jason was surprised, but I could feel him smile against my lips and he started to kiss me back.I moaned as he gently bit down on my bottom lip. This was all so… so wonderful.

"Oh my GOD!" Jason and I jumped. We turned to see Josh standing in the door way. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to jump at us.

"I thought you said you'd be out!" Jason exclaimed as he covered my exposed body with the covers. "Yeah, like, seven hours ago!" Josh exclaimed."Foreplay took that long?" I muttered and Jason shot me a look telling me to be quiet. An awkward silence then filled the room until Josh cleared his throat."So… any possibilities of a three way happening?"


End file.
